


I've Got You

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Klaus saves you when you're attacked.





	I've Got You

Walking home alone at night? Probably not your smartest move. But what were you supposed to do? Your car was in the shop and there was no one you could call up for a ride. And you were not about to hitchhike.

You stayed on the paths with the most light, paying attention to your surroundings. Every little noise you heard made you jump, and you couldn’t help but stare at every strange-looking shadow. You just hoped nothing was staring back.

You were about halfway home now. So close, yet so far. You kept mentally encouraging yourself. You had this in the bag, nothing was gonna happen, you would make sure to either get home before dark or have someone take you home from now on. Everything was cool, nothing to worry about.

Something grabbed you, yanking you into an alleyway. You screamed, but a hand covering your mouth muffled it. You kicked, punched, flailed, bit, screamed, everything and anything you could to get it off you, to break free, to get to safety.

You felt teeth sink into your neck. Vampire. Panic hit you again tenfold when you realized that they hadn’t tried to compel you. They didn’t care if they killed you or you made a scene. You tried to keep fighting, but you could feel the strength leaving your body. Darkness danced on the edges of your vision.

You barely registered the vampire let go of you and the loud crack that followed. You swayed, but someone caught you before you hit the ground.

You felt something press against your lips, and liquid flowed inside your mouth, forcing you to swallow. Within moments you felt your strength returning. You realized someone was with you, holding you, talking to you, but you didn’t recognize them. You panicked and bolted up, almost instantly falling over again when they caught you.

“Easy, love.”

“Klaus?” you whispered, blinking a few times.

“I’m right here, love, I’ve got you.”

Realization hit you like a tidal wave. You were attacked, and if it hadn’t been for Klaus, you would’ve been killed. Tears filled your eyes, and Klaus pulled you into a tight yet gentle embrace. You latched onto him, burying your face in his coat.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured. “You’re alright, love, you’re safe now.”


End file.
